Perdita
---Perdita, 101 Dalmatians '' '''Perdita '''first appeared in the original book by Dodie Smith, as a stray dog adopted by the Radcliffes. She also had a mate named Prince. However, in the movies she typically takes the place of Pongo's original mate, Missis. Her "pet" is Anita Campbell-Greene. She sports a pair of spotted ears, and a blue collar. Pongo is her mate through out the Dalmatian franchise. She has fifteen puppies with Pongo . She is sometimes refered to as "Perdy" or "Purdy." Novel Originally, Perdita was a stray liver spotted dalmatian who had lost her own litter of puppies. She was born to a county house and whilst pretty, was less valuable due to her smaller spots and her tail which had a curl to it (although it straitened as she got older). She then belonged to a Farmer who, whilst did take care of her, didn't give her all the love she needed and just let her roam loose. One day, she found a family of Humans having a Picnic and she met the love of her live; Prince. The two arranged themselves to be wed, before their Humans pulled them apart. Soon, she gave birth to her litter, but the farmer didn't give her enough food to continue supporting them. One day, she woke up and found her Puppies missing, for the farmer had sold them to Cruella. As she searched for them, she collapsed in the road, where Mrs. Dearly was driving home from a Dog Shelter. Mr. and Mrs. Dearly then took her in to be a wet nurse to the puppies that Missus could not feed. The name Perdita comes from the Latin word for "lost." Perdita was shown to be a very good mother, who particularly loved to give the puppies baths. By the end of the first book, Perdita's litter was returned to her as part of the puppies Cruella had taken. Her liver spotted mate, and the father of her puppies, Prince, later became the 101 st Dalmatian. Whilst the Dearlys gave her the name: Perdita; Her real name is in fact; Spotty. However she didn't tell anyone, as she preferred being called Perdita In the Novel, Perdita was kind and caring and protective over her Puppies just as in disney's animation production, 101 dalmatians. Missis, on the otherhand, whilst very loving for her Pups too was a very ditsy dog. She did not know how to count, and was unable to tell right from left. She also lacked Pongo's ability to read. Musical In the Musical, based more on the Novel, Perdita sings a Song about how she met Prince called "One True Love". Disney Animated Films One Hundred and One Dalmatians In Disney's works, Perdita is more in character with the stray instead of the mother of the books. She is seen to care deeply about her puppies, is the disciplinarian in the family, seeming to be more strict than her mate. She is a calmer, more collected character and lacks Pongo's ability to think on her feet. She is also more emotional. In the Original Animated film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his ''pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil, she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Perdita reappears in the film's official sequel where she is once again devastated to hear one of her puppies is missing once again. She tries to get Pongo to stop blaming himself for Patch being missing and tells him the important thing is that they find him before Cruella does. Before the ending, she eventually reunites with Patch and all of her pups and tells him how worried they were about him. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Perdita appears as a supporting character being that her pups takeover as the stars. Here she and Pongo after serve minor roles and act as regular parents and often seen with Roger and Anita. She is a much stricter parent than Pongo. In the episode "The Making Of..." Perdita talks about how since she and Pongo were the stars of the movie, that they would be the stars of the series, too. She then remarks that she and Pongo aren't bitter and proceeds to tear up a promotional poster for the show. In "Dogs of Devil", when Cruella calls Anita into work, hence cancelling the family picnic, Pongo complains that ANita should stay with her family. Perdita sighs that Pongo is always on Roger's side and comes with Anita to work. Thinking that their parents are getting seperated, the Pups follow Perdita and try to get her to come home. When sneaking backstage, Spot is cornered by Scorch, however Perdita intervenes and saves Spot by smacking Scorch onto the stage. Pongo soon arrives and apologises to Perdita, Perdita however assures that she knows Pongo is on her side and she's on his. They then assure the Pups that just because they have a little argument; they would never leave each other. In "Splishing & Splashing", When Lucy reports Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly & Spot to their Parents, Perdita is the one whom tells them they owe Lucy an apology and until they do; Hiccup Hole is off limits. When Pongo asks if that is a bit harsh, Perdita gives him a glare, which quickly makes Pongo allow it. Perdita walks off, Rolling her eyes, when Pongo says he hates getting tough on the Pups. In "Lucky To Be Alone", Perdita is the one whom comes up with the idea for Lucky to visit the Vandercreams, seemingly assured that Lucky will begin missing his family within just a few days, if she knew the Vandercreams right. This has speculated that Perdita is in some form related to either Coco or Beamer. Episodes where Perdita speaks *"Home is Where the Bark is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Cruella World" *"Film Fatale" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *"Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" House of Mouse Perdita makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Crime", Predita's puppies briefly went missing resulting to Perdita accusing Cruella for once again stealing their puppies. Video Games Perdita appears in Kingdom Hearts, having been transported to Traverse Town with her mate, Pogo. She is the mother of the 99 puppies that Sora must locate throughout Kingdom Hearts. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Perdita's world was destroyed by the Heartless. With her husband Pongo, she escaped through a Corridor of Darkness to reach Traverse Town. However, Perdita's owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction. To add to her worries, all ninety-nine of Perdita's puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To show how grateful she and Pongo were, she gave Sora gifts for his journey as he continued to find more puppies. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Theme Parks Whilst Perdita makes no live appearances at the park but holds a few tributes. At Walt Disney World Resort's Disney's All-Star Movies Resort, an oversized statue of Perdita can be seen at the 101 Dalmatians section of the hotel. In the Magic Kingdom Park of Disneyworld Florida, Perdita plays a role in the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" attraction. Cruella allies herself with Hades and together, they are able to capture Perdita and the Puppies. The guests are able to free her and the Puppies, but Cruella has gone to Merlin's Vault to steal the Magic Crystal. Cruella is able to get in, but it is revealed that whilst the guests kept Cruella busy, Perdita and the Puppies switched the Magic Crystal with chew toys. With help from the guests, The Dalmatians are able to save the crystal. Voice Artists In the "Animated" Movie, Perdita was originally played by Lisa Daniels. She had recordered about a third of the film as Perdita, but got married and moved to New York, so she was voiced by Cate Bauer for the rest of the film. Kath Soucie in "Patch's London Adventure" & House of Mouse. For "The Series" she is voiced by Pam Dawber (Mindy from Mork and Mindy) Known Puppies Category:Characters Category:Adult Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Dogs Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Novel Characters